


焚心咒  番外 下

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244





	焚心咒  番外 下

关于小区蹲点这事，大庆已经跟赵云澜反应过很多次了。

明明昆仑山神随便调用一下地仙就能监听完这小区里的所有动静，偏偏还要叫他来不眠不休人力蹲点，不知道是想整自己还是就想整自己。

用赵云澜的话来说就是，别人地仙也是朝九晚五准点上下班的，这加班费给谁不是给，还便宜了他大庆了。

——小鱼干又不是你给我煎的。大庆恨得牙痒痒。

凌晨五点的小区空无一人，太阳刚刚从天边露出了一个角，大庆已经开始打着呵欠昏昏欲睡。

他拨开脑袋上散落的树叶，预备打道回府，刚站起身却又立刻蹲了下来，一双猫眼瞪得有如铜铃。

楼梯口出现了一个熟悉的人影。

鬼面穿着T恤睡裤脚上踩着双拖鞋也就罢了，那一头显眼的银白长发也不知道遮掩一下，就拿皮筋乱七八糟得扎在脑后。他眉心处有一道奇怪的白色伤疤，而那张堪称艳毒的脸上却是一副睡眼惺忪的表情。

大庆使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛，他没看错？这货不是死得透透的了吗？怎么还能一副稀松平常的模样大清早的下楼扔垃圾？！

——连赵云澜都没有这么勤劳好吧！

眼瞅着对方转身进了楼梯间，他还在犹豫是要跟上去还是立马返程报告这一重大发现，忽然间后颈一痛就这样被人拎了起来。

熟悉至极的恶毒声音就在他背后响起。

“我说是谁大清早的就来扰人清梦，既然送上门来就别怪我不客气。”

“鬼面？！”

那家伙不知道什么时候出现在了他身后，大庆试图挣扎却被他像拎小鸡仔似的提在手里没有一点能够挣开的迹象。

“你要对我做什么？！”他害怕得捂紧了胸口。

鬼面冷冷得瞥了他一眼，从那薄唇里吐出来两个字。

“绑票。”

 

——

 

杂物间里又窄又暗，大庆被反绑着双手，嘴还被咒语给封上了，想变回原型却发现身体里空空荡荡，法力也被彻底封锁。

外面传来一阵脚步声，他竖起耳朵仔细聆听。

“你干嘛从早上开始就一直盯着我看？”陌生男人的声音。

“你好看啊。”这是鬼面那家伙。

“……没你好看。”

“既然我这么赏心悦目，要走之前不亲我一下？”

“……”

“亲归亲不准把舌头伸进来。”

“切。”

关门的声响。

等杂物间的房门被打开，重见光明之时，大庆额头上已经出了一堆冷汗。

鬼面抱着手一脸邪笑的站在他面前，身后是昨天见过的那个妖族少女，正冲他抛了个勾魂夺魄的媚眼。

“小样儿，被我主人逮到了吧。”

大庆嘴里唔唔了两声，后背的猫毛都汗涔涔竖了起来。

鬼面打了个响指解除了他嘴上的咒语，半蹲下来拍了拍他的脸蛋。

“给你重新介绍一下，老子叫夜尊。”

 

——

 

“也就是说他真有可能没死？！”

赵云澜差点被嘴里的棒棒糖哽到，总算一改懒散的躺姿，从沙发里坐了起来。

沈巍沉思了片刻后说，“我也不确定，其实我在一千多年以前就不再能感受到夜尊的存在。我本以为他元神尽散，鬼面只不过是他残存的怨念作祟。但既然鬼面已经消失了，那你见到的那个可能才是和我同源而生的魔物，他力量远在鬼面之上，本性也更加邪恶残忍。”

“那智商呢？”赵云澜舔着棒棒糖说。

沈巍愣了一下，“这……可能差不多吧。”

“那就不足为患。”

赵云澜将剩下的小棍扔进垃圾桶，站起身来走向他，“一千年前到底发生了什么事情，你还从来没有告诉过我。”

沈巍忽然脸上一红，显得有些腼腆：“他这事……说出来有辱斯文……”

赵云澜这一听就来劲儿了，八卦之心熊熊燃烧，缠着沈巍一定要他说个明白。

“对了，那死猫怎么一天都没见人影了，不会又被哪个小母猫拐走了吧……”

他坐在沈巍腿上时还难得抽出了一丁点空暇关心了一下大庆。

而此时此刻的大庆完全不知道自己已经被赵云澜抛诸脑后，正义愤填膺得盯着眼前负责看守他的少女。

“看着我干嘛，这可不能分给你吃。”王绥护食得将小碗端到了一边。

大庆不屑得呸了一声：“我才不吃狗粮！”

王绥娇气得冲他撇了撇嘴：“这是裴大人专程给我做的鸡肉，你这种吃猫粮的连闻的资格都没有。”

“裴……大人？”他眼珠子一转，忽然想到，“不会是之前那个古玩店的老板吧？！”

王绥眨了眨眼睛，“这你都知道。看来你们果然心怀不轨，主人这招先发制人可真厉害！”

大庆满脑子都是问号，“不是……他们两个到底是什么关系啊？！”

少女指了指面前的电视机，大庆跟着转过头去，屏幕里一对久别重逢的爱侣正在深情相拥。

“真感人。”王绥抹了抹眼泪说。

大庆回忆了一下那个嚣张跋扈为非作歹的鬼面，不禁干呕了一声。

 

——

 

“你怎么来了？”

裴文德看着突然出现在眼前的夜尊，对方一身整洁优雅的白色西装，黑色中长发扎在脑后，眉似远山眸若清泉，确实有些赏心悦目。

“想你了啊。”夜尊笑着搂住他的腰，搞得店里其它客人显出些许尴尬。

裴文德无奈得冲他们介绍道：“不好意思，这是我男朋友。”

夜尊对这个称呼似乎不是很满意，“我不是你老公吗？”

寒霜般的眼刀向他扫来，他一副若无其事的样子将手放开，径直走向裴文德的座位，大喇喇得坐下后还将长腿抬上了桌面。

其它客人见状纷纷告辞，裴文德送走人后板着脸站到他面前，但是一瞥见他脸上还稍微残留了几分薄红的手指印又提不上来脾气。

“你真是……又想干嘛了？”

夜尊那双幽亮的眸里滑过一丝窃喜，放下双腿一把将他揽进了怀里。

“我问你，你还记不记得有一次在大明宫里我唤了猫妖出来的事情。”

裴文德皱起眉头，“猫妖……有这回事吗？”

夜尊已在心中有了一丝眉目，却还是逗他道，“不记得了吗？那时候我对你……”

耳边絮絮低语把裴文德脸上逼出了一层红晕，虽说他绞尽脑汁也忆不起来，但也确实是这家伙干得出来的事情。

越听越烦躁，他拿手指扼住夜尊的喉结，逼得他往后仰着头，表情还是一股子邪性。

“没事提这些干嘛，还有，我为什么毫无记忆。”

夜尊握住他的手放到唇边轻轻舔了下，说：“可能还是我干得你不够印象深刻。”

“混账东西……”裴文德低斥他一声，脸上的热度一时消散不去，只能意简言赅得道：“说正题！”

夜尊一边捏着他的手玩儿一边说：“当时不是有个自称是密宗高僧的东瀛和尚来了皇宫，说要帮皇帝翦除妖孽……”

裴文德脸色一下阴沉了不少，这事儿他倒是记得清楚。

“那和尚不是被你吃了吗？”

“哎，你先别生气。那不是以前的事儿了吗，我现在只吃你做的东西。”夜尊笑着哄了他一阵，“再说了，那和尚吧，还真不是人。”

“什么意思？”

裴文德正当迷惑时，忽然大厅中一阵白烟升起，一个气急败坏的声音骤然响彻全场——

“我猫呢？！！”

 

——

 

赵云澜总算想起来他把大庆派去蹲点的事情，既然如沈巍所说，鬼面——不对，夜尊本体可能还活着，而且作为当世最后一个魔王实力不容小觑，那么大庆的小命可就堪忧了。

等他听完沈巍讲述那段千年前的往事后，那个本来就让他有所怀疑的裴老板立马浮现在了他的脑海。

来不及多想，他立刻拉着沈巍动用神力瞬移至了那家古玩店中央。

而此刻面面相觑，赵云澜看着那位裴老板以他之前和沈巍一模一样的姿势坐在夜尊腿上时，昆仑山神这纵贯上下五千年的大脑也难免当了会儿机。

“果然又是你在搞鬼！”赵云澜嘴上噙着一抹冷笑，“我看你是还想再死一回。”

该来的总还是躲不掉。裴文德站起身来，叹了口气道：“赵处长，其实事情是……”

“敢动手我就撕票。”夜尊笑得一脸狡猾。

三个人齐齐看向他，还没等沈赵二人开口，裴文德就一把揪住了他的领子，冷厉至极得道：“你又干了什么？！”

“没什么。”夜尊拍了拍他的手背，“只不过为了创造大家友好交流的环境而已。”

“我跟你友好？”赵云澜手上长鞭已经幻化成型，待他准备出手时却被一直立在身边的沈巍上前一步拦住了。

沈巍沉静的目光扫向那张跟他一样的脸孔，说：“他身上虽有魔气，但如今已是肉身成圣，怪不得你我都发现不了他的踪迹……你究竟对自己做了什么？”

夜尊对着他满是不屑得冷哼道，“你这口气，还真把自己当回事了啊。”

裴文德终于听不下去了，他一把将夜尊从椅子里拽了起来，冲他吼道：“你能不能不要老是这么阴阳怪气的！连我都想揍你你知道吗？！”

夜尊眨了眨眼，波光潋滟的桃花眸里瞬间委屈得像是要滴出水来。

“小裴……”

“说人话！”

“哦。”

他转过身来脸上带起了一副虚伪至极的假笑，扬手道：“两位请坐。”

 

——

 

“不，我还是不信。”赵云澜听完了裴文德的叙述之后还是一个劲儿的摇头，“这家伙能学好，那还能绑票我的猫？！”

“那是他自己送上门来的好不好。”夜尊百无聊赖得靠在沙发里说，“我没把他吃了就不错了。”

裴文德转头看了他一眼，他立马又改口道，“我现在不吃这些了，猫肉太酸，塞牙。”

“我已经叫王绥把他放回去了，你们若是始终不信我也没有办法。”他转向沈巍道，“你曾对我有恩，我也答应了要同他一起赎罪，但你们若想他死我是决计不会同意的。”

夜尊不爽得插嘴道，“那能叫有恩吗？那叫拆散别人小两口……”

“那时候谁跟你是小两口了。”裴文德朝他冷冷得抛去一瞥。

夜尊勾起一抹坏笑道，“那要看你是怎么定义的……”

赵云澜实在是对他们两个这明目张胆的眉来眼去吃不消，只好捅了捅沈巍的胳膊让他说话。

沈巍轻咳了一声道：“既然你我早在四千年前就已是故人，你的品性我自然是信得过的。但是如果他真如你所言不再吸收人间恶念，云澜在调查的那件事情你确定同他没有丝毫关系？”

裴文德细思了片刻，心念稍转，便转向夜尊，“那和尚和他们调查的事情有关？”

“不错。”夜尊浅笑道，“我这么乐于助人帮他们解决问题，你是不是倍感欣慰啊。”

裴文德听他这么一说，目光也变得温柔了不少。

“还有完没完了？！”

赵云澜终于憋不住气了。

“你查到那些古玩的来路了吗？”夜尊问他。

“哈？”

赵云澜疑心重重，虽说他昨天顺便捣获了一个地下黑市，但对于那些古玩的来路还是没有什么线索。

“你查不到是因为那东西既不是鬼也不是妖，自然没有邪气。”夜尊挑了挑眉毛说，“那是一种神兽。”

赵云澜略有些惊讶，“什么神兽？”

“那是一千多年以前东瀛的一种神兽——貘。貘喜好食人记忆，经常穿梭于人类梦境之中，你查的那些人之所以会长眠不醒，是因为记忆全被吃完，人也就半生不死的了。”

赵云澜看了沈巍一眼，对方点了点头，“典籍中确有此物。”

“那你怎么会知道？再说，那东西现在在哪里？”

夜尊莞尔一笑道，“在我肚子里。”

裴文德反应过来，先是斥责了他一句，“你怎么什么都吃”。后又解释道，“那应该是一千多年前来大明宫朝见的那个密宗高僧，当时我也觉得他有些古怪，行事作风不似常人，不过转头就被这家伙给生吞了。”

夜尊微眯了眼睛道，“那是因为他摸了你的手。”

裴文德不解，“他摸我做什么？”

“想来那时候他就想吃你的记忆了。”夜尊舔了舔嘴唇，“毕竟你梦里的东西那么可口……”

裴文德脸上青一阵白一阵，立马拿手捂住了他的嘴。“你还是少说两句吧！”

“不是……你们能别一直在我面前打情骂俏吗，我怪难受的。”赵云澜感觉胃里一阵翻腾，还是沈巍贴心得拍了拍他的后背才让他舒服了一点。

“那他为什么还能到处作恶？”

夜尊朝裴文德使了个眼色，对方虽不情愿还是放开了他。

“那是因为那家伙本体被我魔气压制，实在饿了太久，所以只能借用以前那和尚用过物品上残留的气息去吸食其它凡人的记忆。你们不就是想救那群凡人嘛，只要我把他捉出来，记忆自然会回到他们体内，人也就能苏醒了。”

“哦。”赵云澜面无表情得说，“结果不还是你搞出来的事情，要我帮你催下吐吗。”

夜尊大方得笑了笑，“那就不劳您大驾了。”

 

——

 

赵云澜走得极为不情愿，要把这事儿交给夜尊去解决相当于是让恐怖分子去消灭犯罪分子。

“那毕竟是神兽，你身为山神不好伤他。”沈巍安慰着他说。

“濒危动物就是这么麻烦，还是跨国犯案，你说怎么就没有那边的神仙来跟我接洽一下，好把那东西遣返回国啊。”

“你是想趁机偷懒出去玩吧。”

赵云澜嘿嘿一笑，揽过他的肩膀调戏道，“那我不是想和老婆度蜜月去嘛。”

沈巍“啪”一下打掉他的爪子，一本正经得说：“光天化日，成何体统。”

赵云澜不满得扁了扁嘴，“我能有你那傻逼弟弟不成体统吗？我看他们就差没在我面前搞上去了……我怎么感觉他们这关系跟你说的不一样啊，不是说他被夜尊逼得无路可走吗，怎么转头就连成佛金身都能送给他，这地藏菩萨得是有多宽广的胸怀啊。”

沈巍叹道：“他曾对我说事无绝对，可能这冥冥之中早有定数吧。”

“我觉得他人还不错。”赵云澜懒洋洋得靠在沈巍肩上说，“就是估计眼睛不太好使，才会看上那家伙……”

 

裴文德取下眼镜，瞪着眼前若无其事的那张漂亮脸孔说，“所以你早就知道赵云澜来找过我了？”

“小裴……”夜尊伸手绕过他后背，“我知道你不想和他们碰面，是因为担心他们找我麻烦。但赵云澜这人我比你清楚，不先发制人就容易被他捉住痛处。”

裴文德沉声道：“我不想你和他们再起什么冲突。”

“我明白。”夜尊颇有深意得看着他说，“是因为我现在还未完全恢复，你才不想我和他们有所接触，要是动起手来现在的我可打不过他昆仑上神。但是等我完全掌控这具金身，魔气全盛之时，饶是上古大神也不一定能和我手中诛仙斩神刃分出胜负。”

“你……”裴文德被他戳中了那点私心，只能恼道，“我只是不想你出事而已，但是你能别一天到晚就想着去惹是生非吗？”

“我会不会惹事你不都看得见吗？”夜尊若有所指得轻抚过他的眼睑，“如果不是知道我会乖乖的，你还能对我这么好吗？”

裴文德怔忡了片刻，他没想到夜尊连这一点都发现了。这一千年来他渐渐能看清未来将要发生的影像，想来地藏魂灭前他保留的东西还不止那一点。

“你是觉得，如果你哪天又再犯错，我就会离你而去？”

夜尊并未答话，只是始终深深得看着他。

裴文德低眸一笑，忽然拽住他的衣领吻了上去，那双唇瓣轻轻开阖，只说了两个字。

“蠢货。”

 

——

 

等他二人回到家中，面对一地狼藉和不见人影的一狐一猫，裴文德筋疲力竭得扶额道：“我现在是真担心他们会来找麻烦了……”

夜尊轻松得道：“没事，王绥应该不至于把他给吃了。”

裴文德凉飕飕瞥了他一眼，“这可不好说，她简直和你一个德行。”

“哎，自从我千年之前吃了那和尚就一直肠胃不太舒服，原来是消化不良。”

他无奈得摇了摇头，“这你能怪谁？还是先想办法把那神兽给引出来吧。”

“要引他出来很简单啊。”

夜尊一抬眉毛裴文德就有了一种不好的预感。

“只要你去睡一觉就好了。”

被一把横抱起来扔到了卧室床上，裴文德心有不平得拽了拽他的长发：“凭什么一定要进我的梦里。”

“我不是跟你说了吗。”夜尊不耐得把头发抽回来，“那淫僧对你有兴趣，我当时没把他五马分尸已经算给面子了。”

虽说睡个觉而已不是什么难事，但一想到夜尊对他所说的那梦里所见，不免有些咬牙切齿。

“你不准对我做什么奇怪的事情……”

“只是记忆而已，你要是不喜欢，就自己想一段美好点的？”

美好的？裴文德在脑内搜刮了一遍，那段时间还真是一丁点美好的回忆都没有……

他真是越想越来气，索性自暴自弃放空了大脑，靠着对方温热的身躯闭上了眼睛。

 

——

 

大明宫内雨声淅沥，空气中叠荡着幽然寂寥的寒意。

裴文德还来不及束上头发，便匆匆行至了殿门。

他穿着一身黑色螭纹官服，腰间绦带略显凌乱，发尾是尚未干透的水珠。

殿外那东瀛僧人立在微雨之中，一双狭长黑亮的眼睛正直直得盯着他。

裴文德一直觉得此人眼神有几分诡异，但毕竟是他国遣唐使者，容不得怠慢。

“大师，不知这么急着前来有何要事？”

那和尚脸上带着一种让人猜不透的笑意，“裴大人这是刚在沐浴？”

裴文德愣了一下，“这……确实如此。”

那和尚又说：“国师不在殿内？”

他不知此人所来何意，便如实道：“国师三日前便已闭关清修，如今只有我在清思殿留守。大师是要找他？”

“不是。我只是来同裴大人告别罢了。”

裴文德蹙起眉头，“大师要走？”

和尚双手合十道，“陛下对宫中妖气似乎不甚在意，我即便有心除妖，也处处受制，不如早日启程返回。”

裴文德不知应作何反应，不过这和尚要是愿意走估计也能保条小命。

“那就愿大师一路平安了。”

“有趣的是……”那和尚似乎话还没说完，盯着他道，“我感觉到这宫中妖气最盛的地方不在陛下身边，而是在这清思殿内……”

裴文德心中大惊，他本以为这和尚只是沽名钓誉之辈，没想到还是有点本事。但这点小本事落在夜尊眼底，怕只会更早让他丢了性命。

“大师莫要说笑了，国师殿中怎么会有妖气……”

“裴大人莫要误会，我说的妖气可不是指国师……”那和尚忽然一把握住了他的手腕，本来还是正常模样的瞳孔陡然转为全黑，直勾勾得看进他的眼底——

“我说的妖气，是你！”

裴文德眼前一黑，骤然陷入了昏梦之中。

——

 

夤夜渐沉，紫宸殿内依旧灯火通明。

四周哑寂无声，不知为何这皇帝的内殿旁竟连一个侍卫也没有。

裴文德走在这金雕玉砌的台阶上，心里总有一种恍惚的错觉。

他行至殿内，朝龙椅上那人屈膝半跪，沉声道：“陛下，不知召卑职前来有何要事。”

那皇帝正值中年，是先皇同胞兄弟，不过全然不似先皇贤德，每日只知纵情声色贪图享乐。

“裴统领是国师身边的要人，如今国师闭关清修已有数日，裴统领反正也无事可做，不如来做朕的护卫。”

裴文德不知皇帝打得什么主意，只低着头回道：“陛下羽林军中高手如云，卑职不敢逾矩，国师临走前命我看守清思殿，卑职更不敢抗命不遵。”

皇帝的声音里带着一丝不耐，“裴统领是遵国师的令还是遵朕的令？难道真如宫中其他人所言，裴统领和国师有什么不可告人的秘密？”

裴文德咬紧了牙关，“卑职不敢。”

皇帝缓步从龙椅上踱下来，行至裴文德跟前，忽然弯腰握住了他的手腕说：“但国师同朕可不是这样的说法。”

裴文德心中一震，抬头时却觉得眼前一片朦胧，皇帝的脸孔在光晕中不甚清晰。

他周身提不起一丝力气，被人半扶半抱得拽了起来，脚步踉跄，投进了那人的怀中。

他恍惚得好似身在梦里。

 

“国师说别看裴统领整日没个好脸色，但伺候起人来可是条条是道……”

“夜尊……”

 

连在梦里都不放过他。

 

裴文德被拽去了对方身上，眼上蒙着一层黑布，背后抵着冰凉的桌檐，全身乏力。

皇帝的声音在他耳边传来：“裴统领这腰身可真是纤细，朕之前怎么没发现呢。”

裴文德深吸了一口气，尽量冷静得说：“我知道是你在搞鬼，夜尊……”

“看来裴统领真是思念国师……可惜国师已经把你送给了朕，他还真是懂朕的心思，不仅能送来美酒歌姬，还能送上裴统领你这样的妙人……”

长满胡须的下巴蹭到了他的脸颊，那跟夜尊截然不同的男性气息令他胃液翻腾，竭力想要躲开。

“夜尊！你不要太过分了！”

“裴统领还真是固执……”一只手伸进了他的衣领将官服扯开，而另一只男性的手正猥亵得揉捏着他的臀部。“你是否觉得国师不会将你转送他人呢？”

裴文德怔忡了片刻，这梦境也未免太过现实。

那男人便抱起他扔在了案桌上，背后是隔着衣物也能感受到的冰凉，他眼前一片漆黑，胸前衣襟被人撕扯开来，皮肤便直接触到了凉气。

一只手沿着他的锁骨缓缓摸上了他的胸前，皇帝开口道，“国师真是不懂怜香惜玉，裴统领身上这些痕迹怕得是夜夜笙歌才留得下来吧……”

等乳尖被人拿手指揉捏时，裴文德终于忍不住怒吼道，“你要上就上，别用这种手段！”

“唔……啊！”

那人夹着他的乳头用力一拧，逼出了他一声痛呼。

夜尊似乎并不打算令他清醒，偏要让他在梦里受尽他人侮辱，身体上的触觉清晰得让他想吐。

带着胡渣的唇吻上了他的胸口，吮着他一边的乳头发出令人羞耻的声响。那深红的乳尖很快便硬了起来，小石子一般又被人用手掌连带着胸肌一起搓弄。

“裴统领，这么敏感的身子国师不在这三天能守得住寂寞吗？”

截然不同的声音，完全陌生的力度。明明都是男人，为什么这比那魔物会更令他感到恶心。

“别碰我……”声线中不禁带上了一丝颤抖。

“朕乃九五之尊，这天下莫不是朕的领土，包括裴统领你的身体也是……”那双陌生的大手顺着他的腰线一路抚摸，解开了他的腰带，把手探进了他的亵裤中。

“唔！”软绵的阳物被人大力捏住，他痛得想要夹紧双腿，却因为疲软无力又被人拉扯着分开。

“没想到这男子私处也别有一番乐趣，不知道裴统领平时是怎样品尝国师的阳根……”

这些污言秽语着实令他难堪，心里更是恨极了夜尊，但随着阳具被人摆弄揉捏，那一块儿还是轻而易举得立了起来，前端戳在他的亵裤上沾湿了一片布料。

裴文德知道跟眼前幻影说什么都没用，索性放弃了口舌之争任由他摆弄。

亵裤被人除了下来，双腿被拉得大开，那臀缝间隐秘的小穴便一览无余得呈现在对方面前。

“啧，这儿可真是淫乱……怪不得国师从来不喜欢朕送去的美人儿……”

一枚手指抵住了他的后穴往里面钻，裴文德竭力扼住已经到嘴边的痛吟。甬道内挤入异物的感觉再熟悉不过，身体仿佛还带着三天前被蹂躏后的酸痛，那被侵犯的小穴疼得瑟瑟发抖，连带他的阳具也痛得软了下来。

但他跟前这人像是寻得了什么人间仙境，一边用手指在他体内抽插一边赞叹道，“裴统领这儿可比女穴更紧，又烫又黏，吸得朕好生欢喜。”

那陌生的语气、毫无章法在他体内摸索的感觉都让他清晰得感受到被他人侵犯的凄惨。痛楚和恨意一齐袭上心头，他现在只能庆幸眼前还蒙着块黑布，不用亲眼目睹自己的处境。

然而那块黑布陡然从他眼前扯开了，裴文德睁大了眸子看着自己双腿大敞得躺在皇帝身下，那狰狞粗长的龙根抵着他的穴口，马上就要冲进他的身体里来——

“不行！你不能这样对我！夜尊——”

“裴统领这时候还念着国师，真是痴心一片。”那虬须满面的中年男人压着他的手腕，凑上他的嘴唇一阵乱亲，“可惜你现在只能被朕肏得哭天喊地了！”

“不……啊啊——！”

粗硕的巨物野蛮得挤开了瑟缩的窄穴，将那滚烫的甬道撑得严严实实，一口气便插到了最深处！

眼前一片白雾朦胧，神志仿佛被什么其它的意识逐渐占领……

就在他彻底失去知觉前恍惚看到了眼前飘落的雪白发丝……

 

——

 

“我一定要宰了他……”

夜尊惬意得看着眼前重现清明的男子，他的东西还裹在对方湿软的穴里，索性往前挺胯捅了一下，激起身下人一阵爽极了的战栗。

“你也一样，我不是叫你不要对我做什么奇怪的事吗？！”裴文德扯住了他的长发把他拉向自己，恨恨得道，“你在干嘛！”

“你还来脾气了。”夜尊舔了舔他唇边的黑痣，“我就说当时闭关回来之后你又开始对我冷言冷语的，原来把这事儿算到我头上去了。”

裴文德当时自然没想到那和尚竟然是能够操控他人噩梦的貘，就一股脑把自己在梦里遭受折辱的情绪发泄在了夜尊身上，但不知为何现在他二人又一齐进到了自己当年的梦中。

“我在你记忆里走了无数个梦境，却没想到那家伙竟然躲进了梦中梦……不是你一直想着我，我还进不来呢。”

“真是这样？”

他有点起疑，夜尊却得寸进尺得贴了过来吻他，“没让你给我道歉就不错了。”

“做梦……”裴文德推了下他的肩膀，心里还是有点不舒服。

“那现在怎么办？”他试着动了动身体，对方的性器还是满满当当得填在他的体内，一动就是一阵难言的酸涨。

“我不是说了吗，只有你能引他出来。”夜尊邪笑着捏了捏他的脸颊，“还是说你想让我在这种时候停下？太过分了吧。”

裴文德低吟了一声，不由得恨起那时候身体实在太过敏感，只是这样被插入了后穴便忍不住含着那孽根吸吮。

他抬头看向夜尊那张嘚瑟的笑脸，总觉得像是遭了他的道，但如今这箭在弦上的架势也不能半途而废。

“算了……抱我起来……”这后背冰凉彻骨而且实在是硌得慌。

夜尊揽着他腰下堆叠的衣物把他连衣服带人一起抱了起来，许久不见的长直黑发披散在裴文德瘦削的肩头，那肩骨突兀的形状都显得特别好看。

“不过话说回来，这么看来你那时候还就挺喜欢……”他揉着裴文德的屁股就着站姿往他体内用力一顶，才接着说，“我的脸……”

“唔……！”裴文德被他逼出了一声哭腔，按着他的肩膀说：“别闹，你坐下……”

夜尊往后坐到了那张夸大的龙椅上，扶着裴文德的双腿让他跨坐在自己身上，勾着他的下巴便一阵缠绵得去吻他的唇，勾着他的舌尖不停去吮他那条湿滑的软舌。

裴文德被他亲得舌头发麻，又听得他透着一肚子坏水说，“不是喜欢我的脸，干嘛在梦里那么抗拒，是不是换我肏你你就会开心了？”

裴文德冷笑了一声，揪着他的头发说：“是啊，我就喜欢你这张女人脸。”

“真伤心……”夜尊垂着眸子一副委屈的模样，嘴上动作不停一边还伸出手去摸索他们此刻相连的地方。

微微肿起来的小穴被撑得大开，摸着那一块儿便是湿热滚烫，跟他甬道里的滋味也差不多。摸索了两下就又硬了几分。

“怪不得那时候这么生气，都肿成这样了……”

裴文德呻吟了一声，抓住他的肩膀，“那你还……涨得这么大……”

夜尊笑了笑，揉着他软嫩的臀肉说，“进都进来了，你也就忍忍吧。”

“混账东西……”裴文德捧着他的脸颊去咬那粉色的薄唇，黑羽般的长睫在他眼前不停扇动，说他长了张女人脸还真是没错。

“好了没？”夜尊掐了掐他的侧腰，那地方生不出一点赘肉，一掐就是一手的韧劲儿。

裴文德蹙着眉头去摸他白衣下的肌肉，“真的有点痛，你慢一点来……”

“好好，都听你的。”夜尊索性也将自己的衣袍掀开，露出赤裸的胸膛与他相贴，双手握住裴文德那截窄腰便开始托着他上下移动起来。

“啊……唔……啊啊……”

裴文德揽着他的后背，贴着他发出沙哑低沉的呻吟。那阳根浅浅得戳着他的穴肉，激起一阵酸爽酥麻，一开始还是被撑开的干涩涨痛，但正犹如温水慢煮，渐渐得也起了感觉。穴内泛出一阵潮水，前面也慢慢翘了起来，发着烫的龟头轻轻蹭着夜尊肌肉紧实的小腹。

“说起来，宝贝儿。”夜尊还很有闲情逸致得要和他聊天，“你觉得我好看还是沈巍好看？”

“啊？”裴文德眼里逐渐起了水雾，双手贴着他的胸，自身也稍微动起了腰。“谁好看？”

夜尊十分爱看他这副食髓知味的模样，单手撑着脸颊，一边看他情难自禁得扭着腰一边重复道，“我和沈巍啊，你的大恩人。”

裴文德被体内孽根擦到了敏感处，难耐得抿紧了唇，更见不得他这副轻松无比的样子，轻轻抽了他一个巴掌说，“就你好看，我就喜欢你这少年白行了吧。”

夜尊捏着他的手掌亲了亲说，“你这喜欢没事抽人的坏毛病也得改改，在你旁边睡觉还真是不安全。”语音刚落，他眸中便闪过了一丝狡黠的笑意，双手忽然抬起了裴文德的膝弯，将他整个人折了起来，全身的重量便只落在了那含着巨根的小穴上。

“啊啊——轻、轻点……不行——！”裴文德被他桎梏住，大开大合得肏了起来，那粗大的龟头次次撞到他的穴心，然后又整根抽离，再由着他的重量落下去，每一次都进得比前一次更深，逼得他浑身痉挛，后穴更是紧缩不止。

“我这是在感谢你对我的赞美。”夜尊坏笑着抱着他使劲肏了十来下，本来还卷在裴文德腰上的黑色官服便悉数落在了地上，他赤裸的身躯不住得轻颤，胸膛腰间全是汗水，那头黑发轻甩起来更是艳得淋漓尽致。

“深……太深了……”裴文德无以着力，只能抓住了他的臂膀，仰着头发出沙哑的哀鸣。夜尊加快了速度，更直接得抱着他站了起来，那变换角度的一下顶弄令他一阵哑叫射了出来，双腿只能虚弱得挂在对方腰上，任由他将自己不知道要抱去什么地方。

“你把我弄脏了，小裴……”

后背落到柔软的床榻上时，裴文德才终于恢复了一丁点的神智，他满眼湿泪的看着身前的白发男人，对方肌肉结实的小腹上凝着一团白浊，正顺着他的腹部线条往下滑落，滴进茂盛的幽林里。

这画面委实太过色情，裴文德伸手去抚他的腹部，却被夜尊抬高腿又顶了一下已经敏感到不行的小穴。

“唔……别插了，难受……”

“我不是说这儿，是说你里面……湿透了……”

夜尊拨弄着他软湿的穴口，那一圈通红的肌肉被完全撑开，泛着一层下流的白沫，精水混合着被肏出来的肠液没两下就打湿了身下的床垫。他轻轻抽出时那绯红的穴肉便被翻搅出来少许，再重重得捣回去那紧窄的甬道就像是永远不够吃一般往深处吸。

“别再弄了……”裴文德哑声拒绝，奈何对方到这种时候通常不会把他的话当真话来听。

夜尊伏在他身上，一个劲儿得在他高热敏感的甬道里胡来。他被撞得摇摇欲坠，全身都快散掉，那里面是如何被侵犯、被粗长的阳具横冲直撞都清晰得映在他的感官里。他断断续续得呻吟，除了被肏得太过了之外，好像还应该有点什么事情需要他去注意……

“啊……那、那个呢……”

“嗯，哪个？”夜尊真是爱极了他此刻的神色，素日总是板着一张俊脸的裴文德微张着嘴在他身下摇晃，眸里湿红一片，连话都说不出清楚，只能凭着本能颤抖。

“貘……唔啊——不要！不行了——！”他本来就浑浑噩噩，好不容易想起点事儿又被夜尊掐住了阳物根部一阵疾风骤雨般得狠插猛撞，后穴痉挛着死死得咬住那根滚烫的肉棒，眼角眉梢俱是被逼到了崩溃边缘的春情欲水。

“嗯……说起来，他现在多半正在看着呢。”夜尊咬着他胸前的红樱，把那两颗小肉粒含得水光晶亮，又拿手指再搓了搓乳头顶端道，“你别叫得太大声，被别人听去了我会吃醋的。”

裴文德双眸失神得看着他，被撞得一下下往上顶，不知道是不是被肏得太狠了，居然真的压低了呻吟的音量。

“快点……”他抱着夜尊的肩背把脑袋埋进了他的胸膛里，小声催促道，“你快一点……”

夜尊抚摸着他潮湿的长发，还是忍不住要去逗他，“怎么快啊？”

“唔……”裴文德被他撸动性器的手掌逼得又一次站了起来，马眼被搔弄的快感令他几乎快要崩溃，只想要尽快结束这场性事。

“快……射进来……”他抓紧对方的肩膀哽咽道。

“乖……就到了，你再忍一下。”夜尊捏着他的后颈再次去吻他的唇，把他饱满软厚的嘴唇亲得水色淋漓，又伸进去搅他的舌头。裴文德在挣扎着射精的同时咬破了他的舌尖，那一分血腥味道终于令他紧紧捏住了那人的腰，将精水全数灌进了他的体内。

“……你爽了？”

他已经是强弩之末了，连眼皮都懒得抬一下。

夜尊半软的阴茎还埋在他的体内，那家伙还在一副兴奋模样的舔舐着他的下巴和喉结。

裴文德勉强抬起胳膊拍了下他的脑袋，说：“正事。”

夜尊还在回味着他销魂的滋味，想着怎么把他弄醒了再来一发，听裴文德这么一提，便没多想，“早搞定了，那家伙在我变成皇帝的时候就被我压到砚台底下了。”

“哦，这样。”裴文德瘫在床上，语气里带着一股说不出来的嘲讽意味。

夜尊想，凉了。

 

——

 

“红烧还是清蒸？”夜尊对着被他困在阵里四处乱撞的黑貘说。

裴文德坐在沙发上翻着报纸，“我也想把他煮了，但赵云澜说这是神仙界二等保护动物，要交给神兽管理局处理。”

“切，没劲儿。”夜尊满屋子找他的皮筋，裴文德抬头看了看，从沙发缝里摸出来一根扔给他。

“我觉得吧，这就应该按偷窥罪处理，先把他眼睛剜了，然后再放血。听说貘的血可以拿来辟邪用。”

裴文德无语至极，“辟什么邪，你不就是邪吗？”

“有道理。”

夜尊把头发松松垮垮得扎起来，裴文德实在看不下去，给他扯了重新又梳理了一下。

“但我还是觉得便宜了赵云澜那小子，你说我没事给他干活他不嫌受之有愧吗？”

“那你毁了大封害别人差点阴阳两隔你不觉得自己良心不安吗？”

夜尊摸了摸自己的胸口，转过头来对他笑，“没有良心，只有一颗爱你的心。”

裴文德一个寒颤，扭头看了眼电视上正在放的青春偶像剧，二话不说就按下了关机键。

“梳好了？”

“嗯。”

“我怎么觉得怪怪的？”

“不会啊，我觉得挺好看的。”

“真的？”

裴文德看着他背后那条白得发亮的麻花辫，闷闷得发出一声笑。

“真的，就你最好看。”

 

完。


End file.
